


Baby got Back

by Mindige0



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindige0/pseuds/Mindige0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that shaking your ass could get the guy of your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby got Back

## Baby got Back

by Mindige0

<http://www.mindige-etchings.zhylosa.net/>

* * *

Baby got back 

"Baby got back" Clark Kent resident high school dork sang to the music that played on the radio, while shaking his ass as if he was in the music video. 

"LA face with an Oakland bootie" Clark sang with the rapper that was rapping the song. Clark gyrated his hips a bit before he smiled at the thought of what his friends, especially Lex, would think if they ever found him dancing to the song playing right now. 

"I want `em real thick and juicy...so find that juicy double" Clark rapped while continuing to dance. He never noticed that Lex had called his name, multiple times, when he entered the barn; so Clark was surprised when in mid shake and turn he found Lex standing at the top of the staircase to the loft with a grin on his face and mirth in his eyes. 

"Uh Lex" Clark said before scrambling over to the radio and turning down the volume till he couldn't hear the song playing anymore, as he began to blush. 

"Nice moves" Lex said before tipping his head a bit pointing to the spot where Clark had been dancing just moments before. 

"Uh" Clark said uncertain on if Lex was making fun of him or if he really thought that Clark's dancing was good. 

"Please don't stop on my account" Lex said while moving to stand next to Clark who still had his hand on the volume knob of the radio. Lex took Clark's hand in his and turned the music back up, to find that the song had not yet ended. Continuing to hold Clark's hand Lex walked them to the center of the loft where Clark had been just moments before and began to sway his hips, making Clark glance down and become entranced in the movement of Lex's hips. 

"'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong...and I'm down to get the friction on" Lex rapped to Clark keeping his eyes trained on Clark's face trying to make Clark understand that he, Lex Luthor, wanted what the words of the song had said, in a crude sort of way but a way none the less. When Clark finally got a hold on himself he put his body into gear and began to shake his hips and rap along with the song while watching Lex. When they hit what would be considered the chorus of the song, Lex pulled Clark's body as close as possible to him. 

"Baby got back" Lex whispered into Clark's ear while rubbing his erection against Clark's ass. Lex had always thought that Clark's ass was a bit of a `bubble butt' as some of the girls from the high school would say. Clark groaned in approval finally able to have Lex in a manner that was more than friends. For the rest of the song Lex ground his erection into Clark's ass making Clark forget where he was and why it was a bad idea to be doing this in the barn's loft, even if it was his fortress of solitude. 

"Little in the middle but he got much back" Lex whispered into Clark's ear before he noticed that Clark seemed to have registered the change in words to the song. When a new song came on Lex walked over to the radio and turned it off not wanting the music to distract either himself or Clark. 

"Lex" Clark said once Lex moved to stand in front of him, he didn't know what he should say or what he should do for fear of Lex rejecting him and telling him that it was only meant in fun and that he didn't really have _those_ type of feelings for him. Clark had been in love with Lex for a little over one year, two months and ten days, but who was counting right? And he didn't know if he could live with rejection from Lex so he would take what he could get and if that was only friendship then he would take that and only that. Lex's lips on his stopped all thoughts running through his mind. Lex's lips were soft against Clark's, which made Clark open his mouth just a bit to explode the scar that lay on Lex's top lip. He had always wondered if it was soft or if it was a bit rough due to scar tissue, he found that the scar was in fact a bit rough but also soft at the same time. 

"Clark" Lex said once they pulled back for air, he kept his hands in Clark's hair almost afraid that if he let go that Clark would disappear or that he would wake up and find that it was only a dream. 

"Lex" Clark whispered before looking into Lex's eyes and seeing something that was rarely shown to the public that seemed to follow Lex's personal life a bit more than any other business man's personal life, and it was love and happiness. 

"Please Clark" Lex said pleading with Clark to not break his heart. Clark could hear the unspoken words and decided that for once in his life he would take what was being given to him, so he leaned in just a bit and kissed Lex. Lex took this as an unvoiced answer of `yes' so he pulled Clark as close as he could before moaning into the kiss, amazed that Clark was allowing this. If Clark changed his mind the next day he would do damage control and hope that his best friend would still be that, his best and only friend. The pair broke apart when air became a bit of an issue for them both, neither wanted to part but breathing was always a good idea. Clark looked into Lex's eyes while their foreheads were pressed together, he may be a bit cross-eyed looking at Lex but he didn't really care, Lex's eyes showed him the other man's true feelings, which was love, respect, happiness and a multitude of other emotions others rarely got to see. 

"Happy?" Clark whispered to Lex, hoping that he would be able to finally get what he wanted which was Lex happy and dating him. 

"Very" Lex said before leaning in again and kissing Clark. Lex so wanted to make love to Clark right there in the barn but he knew better than to even try that with Ma and Pa Kent in the house. There was also the fact that the loft had very large and open doors that would allow anyone looking into the loft to see them both. Lex hadn't even been sure on how he missed Clark dancing when he arrived at the farm to see younger man. 

"Come to the castle, tonight" Lex said taking a step back knowing that if he didn't take a step back, he would be working on a way to get Clark naked and withering under him, screw where they were. Clark shook his head; he wanted to be with Lex now not later on as Lex had asked. Lex's face closed up thinking that Clark was already changing his mind. 

"Come on" Clark said grabbing Lex's hand and walking them down the stairs of the loft and to an area of the barn that was far away from the horses that stayed in the barn at night but close enough that should he hear his mother or father call for him he would hear it. Lex followed Clark wondering what he was up to, he had figured when Clark shook his head `no' that he had changed his mind, that didn't seem to be the case as Clark walked them towards a part of the barn that was hidden from most people's view, even the visitors that stopped by to visit Clark while he was in the loft. 

"Clark?" Lex inquired watching as Clark opened a door surprising Lex at what lay inside. 

"We...usually me, stay here when one of the mares is ready to give birth" Clark explained since he knew that Lex was going to ask any way. Lex raised his ginger eyebrows before peeking around Clark's body and seeing a made cot and a few astronomy posters hanging on the walls. Lex didn't get to look much beyond seeing the cot and posters for Clark had leaned in blocking Lex's view. 

"Lex" Clark said uncertain on how to ask for Lex to make love to him, here in the barn instead of waiting and going to the castle. Lex now understood why Clark had shaken his head, he didn't want to wait but he really didn't want their first time together to be in some room in the Kent's barn. Clark shifted foot-to-foot wondering what was going through Lex's mind, he didn't even try and presume to know for Lex was a genius any way you put it and Clark never really knew what Lex would say or do at any point in time. Lex watched Clark for a moment before he decided to do something. 

"I'm..." Clark didn't get to finish his sentence since Lex had kissed him right at the same time that he was going to say `sorry'. 

"Don't you dare" Lex said once they broke apart, Lex was more then ready to take off Clark's clothes and map out each and every part of his skin. Clark looked into Lex's eyes again; he would never tire of looking into the blue-gray eyes, which showed him just how much Lex cared for him. 

"Are you sure?" Lex asked Clark wanting to know if Clark was really ready for this next step, he knew that if Clark said `no' that he would stop and move at Clark's own pace. 

"Positive and for a long time now" Clark said wanting Lex to understand that he knew what he wanted and it was Lex and had been for a long time now. Lex could tell that Clark was telling the truth and he took that as his cue to push Clark onto the cot that lay in the small room. Clark landed on the cot with a smile on his face that Lex was matching with his own smile. 

"Now where were we?" Lex questioned before running a hand over Clark's shirt and pants before moving back to the top button of Clark's shirt. Clark watched Lex's hands move from button to button on his flannel shirt. Lex's hands were pale in contrast to that of Clark's tanned skin and primary colored shirts. 

"How many layers" Lex mumbled as he moved the unbuttoned flannel only to show that Clark had a t-shirt on underneath which was just another obstacle in Lex's final destination of Clark's chest. Clark laughed when Lex reached the bottom of the t-shirt brushing against Clark stomach, which Lex found was where Clark was ticklish before taking off the t-shirt. 

"Stop" Clark said laughing out right now since Lex had decided to test and see how ticklish Clark really was. Lex pulled his hands away a smile on his face happy to know that Clark Kent had a ticklish spot that only he would know about. 

"Too many clothes" Clark said trying to get the buttons on Lex's shirt undone. Lex watched Clark's large hands work the tiny buttons on his dress shirt before deciding that the younger man was taking too long. Lex was soon shirtless and Clark was breathless at how amazing Lex looked. 

"Beautiful" Clark said running his hands up and down Lex's torso, also running his hands through the treasure trail of ginger colored hair. Clark knew that Lex's hair, when he had it on his head was a ginger color, but he tended to forget since Lex was bald and you rarely ever got close enough to the other man to see that his eyelashes and eyebrows were that same ginger color. Lex shook his head he was the one looking at perfection. Clark's body was something that was most women's wet dreams and also men's envy. Tanned skin covered every plane of Clark's body while a black treasure trail lead from Clark's six pack abs down into his jeans. 

"You are the one that is beautiful" Lex said meaning every word that he spoke, he had never in his whole life, well his whole relationship life, felt the way he did now with Clark. His love for Clark made him breathless and this was the first time in his life that he had experienced something like this. Clark leaned up and kissed Lex stopping him from thinking about his past, instead changing his thoughts to his future and what he had with Clark. Clark moaned into Lex's opened mouth wanting Lex to do more, anything really he just knew that he wanted whatever Lex was willing to give him. Lex on the other hand had decided to work on the button and zipper to Clark's pants surprising Clark when he felt Lex's hands running under his boxers towards his erection. 

"Oh!" Clark said surprised not knowing when Lex had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

"Like that?" Lex said wanting to hear from Clark that he liked what he was doing, he didn't in anyway want to hurt or do something that Clark didn't like. 

"Like lots....love" Clark babbled not really even knowing what he was saying which made Lex smile, glad that he was pleasing Clark. 

"Up" Lex said patting a hip of Clark's as he continued to babble, still not sure what he was doing but hoping that Lex was happy with him. Clark finally registered what Lex had said and lifted his hips waiting for Lex to pull off his jeans and boxers. It was once Lex reached Clark's feet that he saw a bit of a problem, he hadn't taken off Clark's boots and socks. 

"I will not be making love to you while you still have your boots and socks on" Lex said before untying one and leaving one for Clark to work on. Clark heard what Lex said and jumped into action not wanting to miss a moment while both he and Lex were naked. Clark's boots and socks were soon removed and thrown somewhere near the closed door. Clark lay back down waiting for Lex to do something, anything and he got his wish for as soon as the boots and socks were removed Lex brought Clark's pants and boxers down and off of his legs before moving back up and blanketing Clark's body with his own. 

"Perfect" Lex said before kissing Clark trying to calm himself down, as soon as he saw Clark's body he had wanted to orgasm and that just wouldn't do. He wasn't some teenager after all, but it seemed when Clark was involved he always had moments that he assumed any normal teenager would have had. Clark moaned while trying to work on getting Lex's pants off his body. 

"Here" Lex said sitting up just enough that Clark could work on getting the belt, button and zipper undone on his belt and pants. 

"Shoes...socks" Clark said knowing that he would be in the same boat if he didn't have Lex take off his shoes and socks. Lex nodded his head and worked on the shoes and socks while Clark, with shaking hands continued to work on Lex's belt and pants. 

"Done" Lex said watching as Clark finally got the zipper undone and moved his hands around Lex's slim waist and moved the leather and fabric down his waist and off his body. Lex arched into Clark's hands as Clark ran his hands up and down Lex's naked body, Clark wanted to know what every part of Lex's skin felt like. 

"Lex" Clark said before leaning up and kissing Lex, he wanted Lex to take control but he wasn't sure how to ask for it. Lex wanted to say something corny like `be patient' but he knew better, for he too was eager to be with Clark. Lex instead leaned down and took the control that Clark was giving him. When both Lex and Clark felt the other's skin for the first time each let out a moan that made the other want to hear more. 

"Lube?" Lex asked once they broke apart, he wasn't going to enter Clark without some sort of lube to help guide his cock in easier. Clark looked at Lex lost for a few seconds before he pointed to a small wooden box that looked to hold some basic hygiene items. 

"Do your parents know about this?" Lex queried Clark before laughing at the face Clark made. 

"Don't talk about them while we are naked" 

"Deal" Lex said before he closed the box and brought the lube to the cot where Clark still lay. 

"On your stomach" Lex said not really wanting Clark to flip over but knowing that it would be easier that way for Clark's first time. 

"No" Clark said knowing what Lex was doing and not wanting that, he wanted to watch Lex's face as he entered his body and if that meant he would be in a bit of pain the next day then he was okay with that. 

"Clark, it will be easier" 

"I don't want easier....I want to see you, watch you" Clark said before blushing thinking over the words he just spoke. He knew he had to sound like such a dork to Lex but at the moment he could care less. Lex was shocked but he knew if he had been given the choice that he would have wanted Clark to be facing him instead of Clark facing the cot, he too wanted to see the expressions that ran across Clark's face as he made love to him. Lex nodded his head before he leaned in to kiss Clark as a thank you. Lex ran a hand down Clark's chest and then tickled Clark just a bit to break the tension that he could feel running through the younger man. 

"Stop it" Clark said with a laugh before grabbing Lex's hands and bringing them over the other man's head. 

"Kinky" Lex said with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was naked with Clark in the Kent's barn, it was surreal. Clark laughed before letting Lex's hands go, hoping that the other wouldn't try and tickle him again. 

"Now to get back to business" Lex said before putting a bit of lube on his finger and running the finger from Clark's cock continuing back to Clark's waiting hole. Clark arched as Lex's finger entered him, he had done this with his own fingers pretending that they were Lex's but now feeling Lex's fingers in him made him want to explode. 

"Close" Clark said hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself by orgasming to soon. Lex heard Clark's words and he moved to pull Clark's balls to stop the orgasm from coming. 

"Thanks" Clark panted out before arching again when Lex added another finger and began to search for Clark's prostate. 

"Lex!" Clark shouted when Lex found the nub that was Clark's prostate. 

"Shhh" Lex said before kissing Clark trying to quite him down, he hadn't known that Clark would be so loud while making love. Clark could only moan then since Lex had covered him mouth limiting the noises he could make. 

"More" Clark said once Lex pulled back about ready to put a third finger into Clark's hole. 

"Clark" Lex said surprised when Clark grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his hole, he wanted no he needed Lex's cock in him and he wanted it now no more waiting. 

"Please" Clark whined which made Lex moan at the tone that Clark was using. He would never be able to say no to Clark now....as if he could any way. 

"Alright" Lex said before taking some lube and slicking up his cock before lining it up with Clark's hole that had been exposed when Lex lifted Clark's legs to go over his shoulders. 

"Lex" Clark groaned once Lex's cock had entered his body and made it through the first ring of muscles. Lex only nodded his head knowing what Clark was thinking because he was thinking the same thing or something close to it, and that was how right this felt. Lex soon worked his cock all the way into Clark and then stilled not wanting to move to soon and hurt Clark. 

"Move" Clark said while moving his hips to get Lex moving. Lex took this as his cue to move and began to pump into Clark, happy and amazed that Clark had wanted him, Lex Luthor, and not some guy or girl from town. 

"Lex!" Clark shouted as he climaxed, happy that Lex had decided not to wait until they were at the castle. Lex pumped into Clark a few more times before he bent over and took a patch Clark's skin on his neck in his mouth and bit it as he climaxed. 

"Oh!" Clark said in a bit of pain, surprised that Lex would bite him as he orgasmed. 

"You okay?" Lex said once he realized what he had done. 

"Fine, perfect actually" Clark said with a smile on his face that soothed Lex's nerves. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes" Clark said before pulling Lex to his side so that they could lie together, he didn't want Lex's cock to leave his body but once it had softened it had fell out of his body. 

"Good" Lex said laying his head on Clark's large chest, he may have just made love to Clark but he wanted to snuggle like any other normal couple. Lex smiled at the thought, he and Clark were a couple now, lovers, partners.... whatever you wanted to call it, it didn't matter it all meant that they were together. Clark ran a hand down Lex's body while bringing up his other hand to run over the bruise he knew was forming from Lex's bite. 

"I...." Lex started only to sigh in pleasure as Clark started to run his hand up and down his side. 

"Love you" Clark said before kissing Lex's cheek, he wanted to tell Lex that he loved him just in case Lex decided that what they had done was a mistake and he would try and push him away. 

"Clark?" Lex's tone asked the question that he couldn't form, which was `are you sure?' 

"I have been in love with you for one year, two months and ten days" Clark said knowing that Lex would know the day that Clark fell in love with him. 

"At the fair?" Lex said after he quickly calculated the day that Clark had given him. 

"Yeah, you looked so...I don't know and when you saw me your face lit up" Clark said moving his hand to run across Lex's neck. 

"I...I" Lex said at a loss as to what to say to Clark's words. 

"Love you" Lex said before smashing his lips against Clark's. 

"Clark?" Broke the pair apart. 

"Who is that?" Lex whispered to Clark as they both sat up and began to get dressed. 

"Sounds like..." Clark listened again trying to figure out who was outside in the barn looking for him. 

"Clark" the voice said a bit louder before they heard the person walking up the steps. 

"Who?" 

"Lana" Clark said making a face. He always hated when the girl came over, because she would always talk about her self and her problems while never asking Clark about how he was doing or anything else. 

"Lang" Lex growled out, not happy that the girl was in the barn and seemed to be looking for Clark. 

"Clark are you here? Your mom said you were in the loft" Lana said before they heard her walk down the stairs and leave the barn. Clark opened the door to the room and saw Lana's back making its way over to the back door of the house. 

"Come on" Clark said grabbing Lex's hand and walking out the back of the barn towards one of the fields that was in perfect viewing of the sunset. Clark and Lex stood side by side not saying anything but watching as the sun set, waiting for Lana to come back out. 

"Clark?" Clark's mother called into the barn, and it was this time that Clark responded. 

"Out here" Clark called pulling Lex just a bit closer, he knew his mother would notice the change while Lana would not and that was the way he wanted it. 

"Oh there you are" Martha said eyeing the pair and noticing the mark on Clark's neck and how close the pair was standing. 

"Clark" Lana said with a bit of a whine to her voice. It seemed that Clark was busy and wouldn't have time to listen to her whine on and on about her life and how horrible it was. 

"Lana" Clark said looking at the girl wondering if she would try and make Clark chose who he wanted to spend his evening with. 

"I wanted to talk to you" 

"Oh" Clark said not agreeing or disagreeing. 

"Are you busy? Or is Lex leaving?" Lana said her voice told all there that she really wanted the older man to leave so that she would have Clark's attention for how ever long she thought she could get it. 

"Actually" Clark started only to be stopped by his mother speaking, she had after all figured out most of what her son may or may not have been showing her. 

"Lex is staying for dinner" 

"Oh" Lana said looking at Martha with puppy dog eyes that always had Clark and any teenage guy in town doing what she asked. 

"Business you know?" Martha said not at all impressed by Lana's look trying to get asked to dinner. 

"Oh, okay....I'll come back later" Lana said slowly waiting for Clark to ask her to stay for dinner. 

"Okay" Clark said before waiting for Lana to leave so he could explain what was going on with his mom. He could see that she had questions and he wasn't going to explain the change in his relationship with Lex while Lana was there. 

"Bye" Lana said with a wave and a confused look on her face, she just didn't get why Clark hadn't asked her to stay. She reasoned with her self that it was important business that Lex had with the Kents for them not to ask her to stay. 

"Clark" Martha said once Lana had left the farm via her deep green jeep. 

"Mrs. Kent" Lex said already knowing what he was going to say to do damage control. 

"We're together" Clark said before taking Lex's hand in his and raising it to eye level, he wasn't going to hide this from his parents. His father may hate Luthors but he had gotten over the hate for Lex when the other man helped out as much as he could, trying to right the wrongs that his father had done. 

"I noticed" Martha said looking to the side of Clark's neck where a bruise had started to form. Clark blushed not wanting to go into details but knowing that his mother would ask none the less. 

"Mom please" Clark said trying to get out of telling her all that had occurred for Lex to finally make his move. 

"Mrs. Kent..." 

"Martha dear" 

"Martha....your son has very excellent dance moves" Lex said knowing that this would appease Martha's motherly side and also make her laugh for she knew how badly her son danced. He danced almost as bad as his father, which was really saying something. 

"Lex!" Clark said hitting Lex lightly on the arm before Martha laughed, which in turn made Lex laugh, leaving Clark to blush. 

"Come on in the house, supper's almost ready" Martha said by way of accepting their relationship. She knew it wouldn't be easy for the pair, but she knew that they would make it through just as hers did with Jonathan. As they all walked towards the house, Lex whispered to Clark. 

"Baby got back" Lex said before slapping Clark's butt. Clark could only laugh for a song had finally brought him his love and a pretty crude one at that. 

~Finis~ 


End file.
